Sea of Change
by Nina the Ravenclaw
Summary: Harry is blinded by his uncle the summer before 5th year, and he comes into an elf and vampire inheritance. Evil!Dumbledore, Good!Snape. Adopted from iKitten.
1. Chapter 1

Through the distant sunrise a young man could be seen jogging past a small park. The young man had jet black shoulder-length hair that was tied back in a loose ponytail that was blowing slightly in the early morning breeze, and brilliant green eyes,

This young man was none other than Harry Potter.

If you looked close you could see a glaze in his eyes as if he wasn't really seeing anything. He was blind.

Earlier that summer, his Uncle Vernon had taken to beating him and one day Vernon went too far. He poured bleach all over Harry's face forcing the teen's eyes open, the chemicals painfully blinding him.

While his Uncle had taken to beating him he had also taken to beating on his Aunt Petunia. After Vernon had finished beating Harry, Petunia would sneak into his room and bandage and clean Harry's wounds as well as her own injuries, promising that they would escape someday. However, Harry did have an escape for several months every year.

You see, Harry is a wizard and goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a school that trains young magic-holders to use their magic safely and to its full potential. He remained there until summer break, for which he had to return to his relative's home in Surrey.

Harry had put up with the torture for as long as he could, but when Vernon had blinded him that had been the breaking point. Harry had blown Vernon through the door, grabbed his trunk, and then went and found his Aunt and told her that this was it; this was their time to escape. Dudley had come with them because he was afraid of his father, and he knew that when his mother and cousin left that his father would turn him into his own personal punching bag. Because of that, Harry allowed Dudley to come with them.

Harry, Dudley, and Petunia had fled the premises and had gone to the Leaky Cauldron at Harry's insistence. He had put a glamour upon his aunt and cousin as the bar for underage magic had been lowered to fifteen years of age. They had all changed their names as to not attract attention as well. Petunia became Jasmine Evans and Dudley had become Damien Evans, son of Jasmine.

Jasmine's hair had been lengthened to reach just above her bottom and it had been changed to a light red color, almost strawberry blond. Her eyes had changed to a dark green color, almost like her sister Lily's eyes but not quite, and she grew about three inches from her 5'4 to a better height of 5'8. Damien had short blackish-red hair and dark, deep sea blue eyes.

Over the matter of a couple of weeks Harry had to re-learn to cast spells without his sight, detect people, and many other things that you could easily do with sight. Sadly though, Harry remained sightless so he had trained himself so that he was not helpless just because he was blind. In fact, Harry became even more deadly than he was when he had his sight.

"Aunt Jasmine," Harry calls as he enters their room above the Leaky Cauldron," I'm back. I was wondering..." he trails off as he notices a large man standing over the prone figure of his Aunt.

 **A/N: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_**

 ** _Guest #1: Who are you referring to? iKitten, or someone in the story? iKitten is an author here on this site. Check out her stories :)_** ** _Damien is Harry's cousin Dudley, and Jasmine is Aunt Petunia._**

 ** _Guest #2: Thank you :) It is awesome as an author to receive such kind reviews._**

 ** _Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming. -Nina_**

* * *

 _Previously: "Aunt Jasmine," Harry calls as he enters their room above the Leaky Cauldron," I'm back. I was wondering..." he trails off as he notices a large man standing over the prone figure of his Aunt._

* * *

"Who are you?" Harry demands in a harsh whisper. He directs his gaze towards where he thinks the man's face might be at. His only response was silence. Harry clenches his fist and slowly walks in the direction of his Aunt and her assailant.

"Answer me now," Harry growls dangerously. "Who are you?"

His voice is almost a snarl. A noise outside the door makes Harry jump slightly, but then he notices the familiar sound of his cousin's gait. Harry stops moving when he hears the person begin to say something, and freezes when he hears the familiar voice.

"Harry it's me, Hagrid. I was comin' to check up on yeh when I found this lady here, threatening me 'cause I came in her home," Hagrid says gently, "I think I made a mistake hittin' her 'cause I guess she was just tryin' to protect you and her son. Harry, who is she?"

Harry sighs and relaxes somewhat. "It's my Aunt Petunia, now known as Jasmine Evans."

He is interrupted when Damien enters the room "It is okay Damien. Hagrid just made a mistake. I am sure he's very sorry, aren't you Hagrid?" Harry frowns slightly and turns towards where he thinks Hagrid might be.

"O' course I am sorry Harry. I never meant to hurt 'er, honest. She just started hittin' me with that there fryin' pan." Hagrid stumbles over his words as he notices the slightly clouded look Harry's eyes have taken on.

"Harry, what happened to yer eyes?" Hagrid questions out of pure curiosity.

"Vernon."

Harry's answer sounds venomous enough for Hagrid to understand immediately. Harry hears Hagrid bend down and pick his Aunt up and walk as gently as he could towards Harry.

"I'm sorry 'bout your Aunt again, Harry. I needed to give you somethin' from Dumbledore. He said it had somethin' to do with yer parents or somethin'."

Hagrid gently sets Jasmine down on the couch that is off to the side of the living room and pulls a thick envelope out of his well-worn, moleskin coat before setting it in Harry's hand.

"I'll wait outside fer ya to come get me when yer finished. Dumbledore said somethin' bout wantin' to talk to ya afterwards. He also said to bring anyone with ya with me." Hagrid says, his voice slowly fading away as he walks out of the door. Harry's face turns grim as he gently opens the letter.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review! Anything you can tell me to make this story better is good :)**

 **Thanks! -Nina**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **Currahee506: Awesome idea! I might do that :) We'll see.**

 **Guest #1: Sirius and Remus are alive in this one. I'm definitely going to keep this story. And we'll just have to see if his friends turn. Need to keep some suspense for you my lovely readers ;)**

 **Guest #2: Thanks for the kind review :)**

 **Griffongirl22: Thanks :)**

 **Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming, and enjoy this next chapter! –Nina**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _"I'll wait outside fer ya to come get me when yer finished. Dumbledore said somethin' bout wantin' to talk to ya afterwards. He also said to bring anyone with ya with me." Hagrid says, his voice slowly fading away as he walks out of the door. Harry's face turns grim as he gently opens the letter._

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _If you are reading this then most likely we are dead._

 _Harry, this is your mum first off, and we have some things to tell you about your heritage as well as your Aunt Petunia's and her son's, even though they do not know it either._

 _Harry, this is your dad. What we have to tell you may not be believable and you may possibly deny it, but whatever you do, do not put all of your trust in Albus Dumbledore._

 _Albus is the reason why we are writing this letter. When we had you, we realized that the secret of your heritage as well as our families could not be revealed until your 16th birthday._

 _Harry, to put it bluntly you, your mother, your aunt, and any children she has are elves. Not only are you elves, but you are also half vampire because my family are of vampire blood and our children are usually only half vampire._

 _It's true Harry. When you turn 16, your Aunt and any children she has will come into their elven heritage. We are so sorry sweetie that we couldn't be there to tell you ourselves. Tell your Aunt and cousin I love them even if I am not there, and Harry when you come into your elven and vampire heritage don't worry about blood lust because your elven heritage balances it out. I love you my baby boy._

 _Harry, help your Aunt and cousin out with their transformation because when they transform they will have magic like you, and will need help in using it. We have a friend who can help you train as well as your Aunt and cousin. Also, tell Padfoot that it isn't his fault we died. Also, when you come into your heritage go and find Remus and Sirius and bring them with you when you go to train. Our friend's name is Severus Snape As much as I loathe it Harry, he is the only one who can help you._

 _Love Always,_

 _Your mum Lily, and your favorite (and only) dad James, a.k.a Prongs._

As the letter is finished there is utter silence

Damien had read the letter aloud, and his mother had woke up right before the letter had begun to be read, so she heard the whole thing.

"Thanks Damien," Harry whispers when Damien finishes reading the letter. "Aunt Jaz, I think we should head out and find Remus and Sirius." Jasmine blushes slightly when Harry says Remus's name, though Harry doesn't notice because of his lack of vison. "Afterwards, since my birthday is in about a week, we should head straight to Professor Snape," Harry sighs.

"Harry, we should all head to bed. Go out and tell that man that we are going to bed for the night, and he can come inside and sleep here if he would like," Jasmine says softly. Harry nods absently and goes outside and invites Hagrid inside for the night.

As Harry lie in his bed that night, he wonders, possibly, if his life could get more complicated than it was now. Sighing, he turns towards the breeze coming from his open window and sleeps

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **What do you think? Anyway, for clarification's sake, it is about 6 pm when Harry gets back from his jog, and he had also walked around the area as to get himself familiar to the sounds and smells so he would be able to recognize where he is. It is about 8 pm or so when he reads the letter. Also, please review, as always!**

 **Cheers! -Nina**


	4. Chapter 4

**madnessdownunder2: Damien was the one reading the letter. It is mentioned just after the letter. Thanks!**

 **Currahee506: Yep. It's my AU Harry Potter and I'll do what I want with him ;)**

 **Hi all! I'm sorry for taking forever to update. Life just got super busy the past while. Without further ado, I bring you the next chapter. Enjoy!**

The next morning, Harry wakes to the warmth of the sun on his face. For a moment, as he sits up, Harry forgets where he is when the memory of the night before comes rushing back to him. Getting out of bed, Harry sighs and runs his hand through his hair, as his father once did. When he walks towards the kitchen he hears the sounds of plates being set on a table and the familiar noise of his Aunt's footsteps.

Running his hand through his hair again, Harry thinks over the events of the night before.

'Why is it that whenever I get some semblance of a normal life it all goes out the window?' Harry sighs mentally again before he sits down at the table.

"Good morning Aunt Jaz" he says before sending a small smile in her direction. He hears the door creak open behind him and smiles slightly. His cousin was always trying to sneak up on him; in fact Harry encouraged it.

"Morning Harry, Damien," Jasmine says, her voice soft and slightly strained. Harry figures she must have been still stressed from the night before and he frowns.

'I wonder why she seems so tired. I wish I could know what she felt, that way I don't have to keep wondering if she is hiding something from me.'

Harry sighs. He always worried about his family, even after they had escaped from Vernon. Harry was still afraid that they had not totally escaped from Vernon, but he kept his worries quiet and bore with it.

"We are going to head off to Remus and Sirius' place after breakfast, if that's okay with you Aunt Jaz." Harry directs this at both his Aunt and cousin, knowing that they knew it was best that they head out. Harry wonders how his friends were doing, but shrugs it off. He will find out when school starts.

Sighing again, Harry gently reaches out towards his plate and grabs some toast and begins eating. After he had gone blind, his Aunt had always put things in the same place so that it will be easier on him finding things and knowing where they are.

"Harry, your friend is still here and he's snoring. What are we going to do about him?" Damien asks through a mouthful of breakfast. Harry sets his fork down and looks towards his cousin.

"We are going to leave him here and portkey to Remus and Sirius' house. I already have all our stuff packed. I did it this morning after you were awake," Harry grins. He had packed and shrunk all of their belongings when he heard his Aunt in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Oh, good," Damien says, finishing off his breakfast.

"Let's get going," Jasmine says putting the plates in the sink while waiting for Harry to create a portkey. She had used them before when they had escaped Vernon, and now she was going to see her sister's old friends.

Harry grins and takes out three necklaces, and hands two of them to his cousin and Aunt. The one he had given to his aunt was silver and the pendent was blazing gold in the shape of a dragon. She clasps it around her neck and waits for Damien and Harry to do the same. Damien's necklace was silver and the pendent was of a silver unicorn.

"Ready to go?" Harry asks as he hears his cousin put his necklace on. They mutter a quiet yes in unison. "Good."

Harry then taps his own necklace and they all disappear, leaving a sleeping Hagrid in the room next to them.


	5. Chapter 5

**tammywammy9: Why thank you. *Takes a bow***

 **Quick question for y'all. Does anyone know of someone who can do cover art for my three stories?**

 **Well, without further delay, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _"Ready to go?" Harry asks as he hears his cousin put his necklace on. They mutter a quiet yes in unison. "Good."_

 _Harry then taps his own necklace and they all disappear, leaving a sleeping Hagrid in the room next to them._

* * *

"HARRY!" cries a very gaunt-looking Sirius Black. Next to him stood a world-weary-looking Remus Lupin. His face was relieved at seeing his best friend's son well and safe.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius' voice brings Harry out the daze he had been in since he had arrived.

"I'll explain in a bit, but first I need you to read this letter. It's from Mum and Dad."

Harry's voice was erratic yet steady in a strange way, as he tried to get his bearings of the place.

Remus studies Harry's face as Harry hands the letter to Sirius. He notices something is off. Harry's eyes were about the same, but it seemed as if he was looking through Sirius instead of at him. All of a sudden Remus gasps, realization setting in, staring at Harry in disbelief.

"Your assumption is correct Remus. I am blind," Harry answers Remus' unasked question, sighing slightly. "As to how I came to be this way I will explain later, but first you both need to read the letter."

Harry nodded his head towards Sirius who was slightly behind him.

Remus nods, his eyes full of bewilderment, before going over to Sirius and looking over his shoulder to read the letter. His facial features slips from disbelief to sadness, and finally to a grieving acceptance. Harry sighs again as he smells the faint scent of tears in the air. He knew that one if not both of the men were either trying to withhold their tears or were openly crying. Jaz leads Harry over to the couch she and Damien were sitting at. Harry sits down and turns towards the area he had heard the two men last.

"Remus, I expect you wish to know how I came to be blind," Harry asks rhetorically before going on without allowing Remus to answer. "The answer, simply put, is that my Uncle Vernon decided I didn't deserve to have the gift of sight anymore and bleached my eyes so to say. Aunt Jaz here and Damien are who you once knew as Petunia and Dudley. As to the letter, we must go see Professor Snape immediately since we have only about 6 days until my birthday and the transformation. By the way, at what time exactly was I born?"

Harry's explanation was short but did not need any more elaboration.

"Exactly 12:01 A.M. on July 31st," Remus answers, his face pulled into a frown as he realizes that someone in his pack had been injured. Slowly Remus' face turns upwards into a tiny smile as he finally realizes that his pack had grown. Jasmine looks over at the two men and smiles shyly as she finds that Sirius had been studying her and her son. She looks down slightly and bites her lip before looking back over at Harry for either reassurance or a distraction.

"Alright…We should head out soon but we need to get you guys packed. And Sirius, you will _not_ pick a fight with Professor Snape, no matter how much you dislike him. He is the only one who can help me and my Aunt and cousin, so be on your best behavior."

Harry's tone speaks very clearly that he is not to be disobeyed. Sirius looks at his godson and wonders exactly when Harry had grown up, and how he had missed it. Harry cocks his head to the side suddenly, as if listening to something.

: Sssstupid humansss. Locking me up for no reasssson at all.: The serpentine voice comes from a small box that sat next to Sirius.

: Hello friend. Who isss the one who locked you insssside thisss box? Never mind; I think I know who did thisss. Just allow me to take you from that prissson,: Harry hisses suddenly, surprising both the snake and his family.

"Sirius, take the snake out of the box and hand him here please." Harry looks towards Sirius again and nods as he hears him get up. Harry feels cool slick scales glide across his wrist.

Harry leans against the back of the couch as he sighs and calms the snake. He thinks over the day before and sighs once again. He turns his head back towards his family again before nodding towards the other room.

"You best start packing. We don't have much time before Dumbledore comes here. And at this moment I do not wish to face the old bastard until after my transformation."

Although Harry's voice was soft his words were spoken with such venom that they all flinch involuntarily.

They all nod and turn away, walking into the other room. Remus is slower on the uptake as he looks at Harry, his eyes full of worry before turning away and going to help the others pack.

: I think thisss will be a very educational trip from what I have heard sssspeaker,: the snake in Harry's lap hisses before laying it's head on the top of Harry's hand. Harry nods absently before gazing straight ahead, deep in thought.

* * *

 **Woohoo! Another chapter up! Don't forget to review. If anyone knows of someone who can do cover art for my three stories let me know.**

 **Ta ta for now! -Nina**


End file.
